1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting parts for surface mount connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 11 shows a conventional connector assembly 1 which includes a connector body 2. A pair of positioning projections 3 extend downwardly from the opposite end portions of a board-side face 2a of the connector body 2. A large number of L-shaped terminals 5 extend upwardly from the upper face of the connector body 2. A pair of mounting parts 4 are attached to opposite ends of the connector body 2.
In FIG. 12, the mounting part 4 is made by bending a plated metal piece along an intermediate line at right angles. The front edge of a horizontal section 4a is bent at right angles to form a bent portion 4b. A pair of J-shaped hooks 4d extend laterally from the upper portions of a vertical section 4c to form a fixing section. A pair of stepped portions 2b are formed on opposite ends of the connector body 2. A pair of cutouts 2c are formed on the stepped portions 2b. The mounting parts 4 are fixed to the connector body 2 so that the fixing section 4c is fitted into the cutout 2c while the J-shaped hooks 4d abut on the stepped portion 2b.
In FIG. 13, the connector assembly 1 is placed on the mounting face of a board 6 on which solder paste 7 has been applied so that the solder 7 can adhere to both bottom and side faces of the horizontal section 4a of the mounting part 4, thereby securing the mounting part 4 to the board 6.
However, since only the bottom and side faces of the horizontal section are secured to the board 6, it is necessary to increase the length of the horizontal section 4a of the mounting part 4 in order to assure satisfactory attachment strength between the mounting part and the board.